


our son & their daughter

by violetshour



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: And angst, F/M, Spoilers, and then its fluff again, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshour/pseuds/violetshour
Summary: Bartosz's and Martha's relationship forces the Tiedemanns to overcome their differences with the Nielsens– at least Regina tries her best to do so.This takes place a few weeks in summer, before season one.slightly au.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Martha Nielsen/Bartosz Tiedemann
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I am still writing/updating “shattered glass & deja vu” (of course, because this story owns my heart)  
> but this idea came to me & suddenly it grew into a 7 pages long draft, & now it's wednesday morning, & here we go, enjoy <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dark. All rights belong to the wonderful & extraordinaire Baran Bo Odar, Jantje Friese & Netflix. I don't make any money with this fanfiction.

> I know I've got to find
> 
> Some kind of peace of mind
> 
> Maybe  
>   
> 
> 
> – Jimmy Ruffin, _What Becomes of the Brokenhearted_

“For god's sake!”, Regina exclaimed in frustration, she closed the lid of her laptop and threw it next to her on the couch.

Then she got up, pulled at her tight bun and shook out her long auburn hair, “I'm too stupid!”

Hands on her hips, she blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned to her family.

Her son, Bartosz had just looked at her briefly and now his smartphone got his full attention again.

Her husband Aleksander, closed the folder with reports, he had taken home from work and stood up, to extended his hand to her.

“No, you're not. Come here.” he smiled.

Regina knew, he would always find a way to cheer her up and even if she wasn't in the mood for returning the smile

and only rolled her eyes at him, she still put her hand in his. He led her through the door, into the garden.

It was a mild summer evening. Regina loved the slowly colourful sunsets,

the way the birds sang and the feeling of the dewy grass beneath her bare feet.

This was part of the home, they had build for their little family, and it filled her heart with joy.

But tonight, she was frustrated, even the beautiful purple-pink shades of the sky couldn't calm her down.

It was the _damn_ website, she had to build on time for her hotel. She was technically skilled, when it came to media and internet and stuff

– she hadn't been called a _nerd_ in the 80's for nothing – but somehow the homepage didn't meet her expectations...

Aleksander started kneading her shoulders in a pacifying manner.

“Those are very tense,” he said and worked his fingers a bit firmer into her knots, which caused her to sigh in relief.

“What is it, that _really_ got you so worked up?”

Regina gave a laugh, he knew her too well.

She felt his lips at the spot behind her ear; even after all these years his kisses were still able

to get her knees weak and to cause a pleasant shiver all over her body.

“Give me a proper kiss, perhaps I'm gonna tell you,” she turned around to face him.

She closed her eyes, while he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

As they parted, Regina whispered: “Why _their_ daughter?”

Aleksander looked at the door and put his arm around her, to pull her a bit further away, out of earshot of their son.

“His best friend isn't here, he's bored,” he shrugged his shoulders.

Regina stopped walking, “Bored? That's low from you – I hope, we raised our son, not to be one,

who's just taking advance of girls hearts out of boredom! I have nothing against him dating, having a girlfriend

– I just... Why, of all the girls in whole Winden, he chooses Katharina Nielsen's daughter?”

Bartosz put his head out of the door. “Mama, Papa? I'm driving over to Martha,” he called.

“Okay,” Aleksander answered, “But don't come home late!”

“Have a good time,” Regina added.

“Thanks,” their son waved good-bye and disappeared.

They went back inside, as well.

“Why them?” Regina still complained. “Katharina hates me. Ulrich hates me. And well, I can't stand them either.”

They went to their little kitchen.

"And you know, it isn't _only_ about them. Jana still looks at me, like I am some sort of threat against her family.

Everybody knows: I am not her husbands illegitimate daughter,” she paced back and forth,

while Aleksander leaned against the kitchen counter, thoughtfully listening to her.

“I don't get it. I agreed to the paternity test and still she is not _okay_ with me walking the earth. What did I do?”

she threw her hands in the air and looked at him desperately.

“I guess it's Jana's memory of Claudia.” Aleksander encircled her waist, in an attempt to calm her down. “She sees your resemblance and –”

Regina pushed both hands against his chest. “What kind of reassurance is that, Aleksander?

 _Half of town hates you, darling, because you look like your mother?_ Are you kidding me?”

“I would never dare to call you darling,” he said, with a grin on his face and let go of her.

“You better – whatever,” she sighed.

“I thought way too much, about these people. I don't want to dream about the woods tonight,”

she said, with a weak smile. Even if she tried to make it sound like nothing, he could hear the fear in her voice.

Aleksander took both of her hands in his, “Listen, I can't guarantee you, that you won't have nightmares,”

he stroked her hair back and looked into her eyes,

“But I promise you, to be at your side.”

She nodded, “You're my hero,” she said sweetly.

“You're so much braver than me, Regina.”

She put her arms around him and lied her head against his chest,

“Tell me everything will be alright.”

“Everything will be alright – darling” he added with a smirk.

“Aleksander!” she exclaimed in playful annoyance.

A few days passed and one evening Regina had to face a dilemma.

 _What would be worse?_ Not knowing about Bartosz's whereabouts or calling Katharina to ask her, if she had an answer.

 _Ugh_ , she was almost about to call Aleksander. Despite the late hour, he wasn't home, because he had to attend a board meeting.

'No, you're not bothering him during a meeting, because you are acting like a scared teenager, _'_ she strictly told herself.

She felt her courage slipping again.

'Get yourself together', she thought and dialed Katharina's number.

She got it from the sticky note Bartosz had left at the fridge. _Martha's Mom._

Her son knew her tendencies too well. Why couldn't he just answer her messages!?

'He's probably at the lake', she tried to reassure herself.

The mobile phone reception wasn't good there. But what if not... Images of the woods flooded her mind. She touched the call button.

“What?” spat the school directors voice in her ear. How charming.

“It's Regina.”

“Yes, recognized your number. Martha had given it to me.”

Oh that was kind of _interesting_ – was Katharina perhaps a little bit of a helicopter mother herself?

“I just wanted to ask, if Bartosz is with Martha,” Regina asked.

“Why, don't you know where your son is?” the woman mocked her.

“Please, Katharina – just tell me, if he's at your house.” she pleaded impatiently.

“No, but he is with Martha. They're at the lake. I told them to get home by 11.”

Regina held her phone away from her face and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Fine. Thank you.” she was about to end the call, as: “Hey! Regina?”

“Mmh?”

“I'm not allowing him to stay here overnight.”

“I didn't assume that.”

“I'm not so keen, on becoming grandmother of your grandchild, Tiedemann.” Katharina said dryly.

“Me neither.” Regina scoffed and with that she cut the line.

She put the phone aside and ran her hands through her hair.

“You got this,” she thought to herself.

“I overcame an obstacle today” she greeted Aleksander in the hall, as he came home late from the meeting.

“How so?” he asked confused and suppressed a yawn, while he hung his coat at the rack.

“I called Katharina to find out when Bartosz is coming home. And we stayed almost civilized.”

“Aha. Good,” he said a bit distracted and came over to hug her. “Then I'm proud of you, I guess.”

Regina laughed and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, we will see where this goes...  
> I hope you liked it; would love to read your thoughts on this <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all your wonderful feedback (which almost made me cry for joy), I was super motivated & finished the second chapter. It's short & not much is happening here, but we will soon get there, I promise :)  
> lots of love - enjoy <3

> _Holding out your hand_
> 
> _While you turn your head_
> 
> _I don't want half of your love_
> 
> – Kacy Hill, _Arm's Length_

The next time Regina's phone showed _Martha's Mom_ on the display, was because she received a text message from her.

It was a obviously copied and pasted text with a way too friendly invitation to a “ _cozy garden party_ ” at the Nielsens.

Her phone buzzed again.

'You don't have to bring food,' Katharina had added.

 _Thank god,_ she already had feared for her precious tupperware containers.

A garden party? Seriously?

She looked at the chat and saw that Katharina was still typing a message.

She closed the app.

Katharina shouldn't get the impression, she was somehow waiting for her.

Regina looked down at her phone, until the notification _illuminated_ the screen and her tense face.

'Only because of our kids. Don't get your hopes up, Tiedemann.'

Regina groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

What kind of _kindergarten behavior_ was that? She put her phone on the counter, left the kitchen and went into the living room.

Aleksander sat on the couch and was reading a book. Regina let herself fall next to him and lied her head down on his legs.

She put her hands over her eyes and moaned loudly. Aleksander waited for her to say something, while he stroked over her hair.

“Martha's parents invited us to a party.”

“Really?” he said taken aback, while his fingers got caught up in her curls.

He was fascinated by the way her hair tangled up,

as soon as the straightened effect she put on in the morning, wore off during the evening.

“Odd, isn't it? And Katharina explicitly wrote that she's just inviting us because of _the kids_.” she drew quotation marks in the air.

“The audacity of this woman.” she said and Aleksander laughed.

“Ugh, why did they felt the _need_ to invite us?” she asked rhetorically.

“They are _so damn cool_ parents,” she made a face while saying this.

“We are way much cooler than them,” Aleksander replied.

“Yes, we leave them alone on their own,” Regina signed, “If Martha gets pregnant, she's gonna blame it on me!”

“I talked to Bartosz about the topic,” Aleksander put his novel down and looked at his wife in a serious manner.

“You did?” Regina sat herself up, a bit surprised.

“Yes, already a few weeks ago. He takes responsibility and he takes it seriously. We can rely on him.”

“Thank you for taking care of that,” she leaned over and kissed him.

“I bet it wasn't easy.” she said.

“Now it's you who thinks low of our son – and of me, too.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Bartosz and my conversations are always good and... solid,” he said

and suddenly his face resembled the serious business man, he had to be for most time of the day.

“Always, good, solid conversations,” she imitated his voice and laughed loud.

“Stop mocking me,” Aleksander started tickling her sides and Regina shrieked in joy.

“God, Mama,” Bartozs entered the living room, Martha was by his side and held his hand, she looked a little nervous,

“Hey” she greeted shyly.

“We wanted to play,” Bartozs said and gestured to the playstation, which was in front of them.

“Hello Martha,” Aleksander said and smiled. He stood up and pulled Regina along with him.

“We're on our way.”

“Have fun,” Regina told them.

“How about us two getting out? I'm gonna invite you for dinner,” he proposed, while they walked past the young couple.

“Oh, that's sounds lovely!” Regina beamed.

“If she gets pregnant _tonight_ , while we are out for dinner, I'm gonna hunt you down,” she whispered in Aleksander's ear.

As they left, Martha turned to Bartosz.

“Your parents are kinda cute.”

“Yep, and annoying as hell.”

They both let themselves fall on the couch, where moments ago Regina and Aleksander had lounged.

“I always thought your parents we're really stiff people. I mean, he's the director of the power plant...”

“Yes, he doesn't seems to look like your average _Atom-Mafia-Boss_ , doesn't he?”

“Oh stop,” she boxed him in his side.

“Your mother doesn't act like the posh _Winden Waldhotel_ owner she seems to be, neither.”

“I guess, nobody of their co-workers would actually recognise them at home.

 _Herr und Frau Tiedemann_ tzz, as if,” he laughed “more like _Aleks and Gina_.”

“Is your mom cool?” Martha asked.

“She hates everyone, except Dad and me lol.”

“Do you think she hates me, too?”

He suddenly realised that Martha was really worried about his mother's opinion on her.

He put a reassuring hand on her leg.

He had often seen his father using this move, whenever his mother got this kind of thoughtful,

sad expression on her face, which Martha had at this moment, too.

“No, that was a joke. Don't worry, she just doesn't know you, yet.” Martha nodded slowly.

“And she doesn't hate everyone.” Bartosz added.

“I sometimes think my parents hate each other,” Martha said, while Bartosz turned on the console and tv.

“Why?” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders,

“It's in the way they act around each other. As if they were strangers. I have no idea why they ever got together, in the first place.”

Bartosz couldn't relate. He knew exactly _when_ , _how_ and _why_ his parents got together.

It was obvious to him, that they would never be able to _hate_ one another.

They loved each other way too much.

He almost never even cringed at them being affectionate in public, because he somehow knew it was true love...

It had always been so naturally to him, that they where so comfortable around each other.

It had scared him as a little kid, when he found out, that most of his class mates' parents where either divorced, arguing or about to split up.

So Bartosz often felt like kind of an outsider, because of his parents, who were so devoted to each other.

“Is there _anything_ you don't like about Mama?” He had asked his dad then.

“No, of course not – Why, are you asking?”

“All of my friends, their parents are not like you guys. So.. so..”

“Loving?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we can't help it, son,” his father had said.

“So you won't split up?”

“No, we won't,” he had reassured him.

Bartosz was a cool kid, he always knew what to say.

But in the case of _these_ talks about parents, he had nothing to contribute.

'Fortunately,' he thought.

“I'm sure your parents will get a hold of themselves soon.” he said and handed Martha a controller.

Regina's phone vibrated in her bag.

“Have a look,” Aleksander said.

“No phones at the table,” she replied in the exact tone, she used on Bartosz each time, when he took his smartphone out during dinner time.

Both chuckled.

“Maybe it's Bartosz,” her husband said.

She looked at her phone and frowned.

“It's a message from Katharina,” she said, irritated and a little disappointed.

“Oh, does she take the invitation back?” Aleksander grinned.

“ _Is Martha at your house_ ,” she read out loud “she didn't even bother typing a question mark. Well, now we are even.

And I am not the only mother, who's not knowing where her kid is at, all the time.”

Regina answered, 'Yes. We will drive her home later.'

She saw, that Katharina was typing, but then it stopped.

Just right before Regina wanted to put her phone back into her bag, it buzzed again.

“ _Thank you. That would be nice_.”

“Are we friends now?” she wanted to type back, but then she just left her on read,

because she was afraid, that Katharina might wouldn't get the irony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a I-want-to-hug-Regina-chapter (but I guarantee you, she receives some hugs) <3  
> a little trigger warning for nightmares & the mention of scars.

> _And did you think this fool could never win_
> 
> _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_
> 
> \- Elton John, _I'm still standing_

She was trapped in the woods again. Unable to move, tied to the tree, in front of the caves.

The ropes where wrapped around her too tightly. Her left arm was already numb and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aleksander's voice pulled her back into the night and in their bed.

She sat up, she felt her heart drumming against her chest and she looked down at her left arm.

It felt heavy and the numbness was still there.

She palpated her skin and noticed something around her arm – _'The ropes_!' she panicked.

With shaking fingers, she tried to remove it, but she couldn't.

Aleksander tried to get her attention, “You are awake. It was just a –”

“Help me,” she interrupted him. “It hurts,” she almost cried.

He turned on the light and saw what she meant. Immediately he opened the clasp of her bracelet.

“Come on, breath with me, in and out,” he took her hand in his, Regina tried her best to focus on his voice.

“Look,” he said after she caught her breath again.

He turned her arm, and she saw that beneath her fading scars, a deep red bruise was formed. Aleksander gently stroked over it.

“It's almost gone already. It was only your jewellery, which cut off your bloodstream. Everything is alright now.”

"I forgot to take it off," she realised, “God, I'm so stupid.”

“No, shhh. You are not,” he said and took her into his arms.

'Maybe they gonna cancel,' Regina thought in the morning.

Despite her horrendous night, she smiled, while she watched the rain pouring outside the kitchen window.

She was pretty sure, the stupid party was responsible for ruining her sleep schedule these days.

“You're in a good mood,” Aleksander said relieved, while he poured himself coffee and stayed next to her,

to spent a few more minutes together, before he headed off to work.

“Just the weather,” she turned to him and smoothed his tie. It was without flaws, but she just wanted to touch him.

“So much for the garden party.”

“I thought the same!” she grinned.

She looked into his eyes and wanted to thank him, for getting her out of her nightmare, last night.

But she couldn't find the right words. Guessing her thoughts, Aleksander put his cup down and took her face in his hands,

“Oh Regina, I would sell the AKW, if I only could spend the day with you in return.”

She laughed, “Choose a sunny day for this,” she said.

He put his lips on hers and she returned the kiss, until they had to stop, to catch their breath.

Later that day - she was still exhausted - she drove back from the hotel,

which was still under renovation. Soon, she would be able to call it her _real_ work place.

The rainfall was still heavy and Regina was happy. Not even Katharina would host a party in their garden during this weather.

The water poured hard against the windows of her car and she wasn't really able to see the street in front of her.

She slowed down and in this moment she saw someone pushing their bicycle next to her. Someone tall, with dark hair – _Martha_. Was she limping?

She opened the window on the passenger's side,

“Hey!” she screamed over the rain and the girl flinched.

„Are you okay?“ Regina asked.

“My bike slipped in the woods. Something is broken. I can't move the pedals...”

Regina didn't hesitated, she turned on the warning lights and got out into the rain.

She felt the water soaking through her coat, but she ignored it.

“Let me drive you home,” she offered.

They hurried to put the bike into the trunk.

As they got back into the car, they looked at each other and started laughing.

“I should've used waterproof mascara,” Regina looked into the rear-view mirror and tried to wipe away the black stains.

“Same,” Martha agreed and checked her reflection in the mirror above her seat, too.

“Does it hurt?” Regina asked and pointed at Martha's knee.

Her trousers where ripped and Regina had noticed the bloody, scraped up skin.

“A bit. It's a pity for the jeans.”

“Isn't it called fashion these days?” Regina asked, while she concentrated on the route to the Nielsen's home.

“I guess,” she said, “I'm not much into stuff like that.”

“I remember, Bartosz told me, you are one of the political ones?” Regina changed the topic.

Martha blushed.

“It's impressive,” Regina smiled in an encouraging manner at her.

“I think of your hotel as impressive,” Bartosz's girlfriend said.

“Oh, thank you!” Regina replied surprisedly.

“I read an article about you and they wrote, that you did it all alone, on your own.”

“Yes, I did,” she felt a wave of pride rushing over her and her cheeks got the same color like Martha's seconds ago.

“I am just a few renovations away, from the opening. Well, I still have some troubles with the homepage,

but I'm gonna figure this out sooner or later. Speaking of later,”

she turned into the street of Martha's home,

“So sad your parents can't host the party, tonight.”

“Why?” Martha asked.

“Ähm, because of the rain..?”

“Oh, yeah – they just said, they would celebrate inside the house. They did it often before. There's enough room for everybody.”

“Ugh, how... _nice_ ” Regina said lamely.

“You and your husband are coming over, aren't you?”

Regina nodded slowly and bit her lip. _Damn it_.

She stopped in front of the entrance.

“Here we are,” she helped her lifting the bike out of the car.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I'm fine. Thank you so much,” Martha smiled at her.

Regina only returned the gesture and opened the car door.

“See you later!” Martha said and Regina waved at her.

She waited until Martha entered the house, then she got into the car again.

_Perfect_. What kind of world was this, in which she couldn't even _rely_ on the rain to crash a party, she didn't want to attend to?

“We don't have to go, if you don't want to,” Aleksander told her over the phone.

She had called him the minute, she arrived back at home.

“Agh! Why are you saying that!? You make it look like we have a choice,” she said strained.

“We haven't?” he asked.

“Yes, Aleksander. If we won't go, Katharina _wins_. She doesn't wants us to come either, she just invited us, so she will later be able to say:

_'Look, I'm the better one. I did everything I could. I invited them to my cozy, fancy garden party, but they were the ones, who didn't bother coming._

_Also I'm a much better mother than-''_ ”

“Regina,” he stopped her, “I got it.”

“See, we have to go.”

“Okay. I'm sure, it won't be that bad.”

“I can assure you, _hell_ is a place on earth and it's located in Katharina Nielsen's living room.”

A few hours later, Martha opened the door for them.

“Hello Herr und Frau Tiedemann,” she greeted.

“Good evening, Martha,” Aleksander smiled and shook her hand.

To Reginas surprise, Martha moved towards her and hugged her.

“How's your knee?” Regina asked, while Aleksander took off her coat and hung it along with his own, on the clothes rack.

“Better,” Martha stretched her leg and showed her the band aid.

“Thank you for saving me!” the teenager smiled.

“Really, no problem,” Regina declined.

“Bartosz is here, isn't he?” she asked his girlfriend, only to be reassured.

Martha nodded, “I'm gonna tell him you're here.”

and with that she vanished through one of the doors, into the babble of voices, coming from the room.

Regina looked at Aleksander and he reached for her hand.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Not a bit. Let's go.”

It wasn't too bad. Katharina and Ulrich hadn't talked to her, _yet_.

She was not really comfortable, but she felt as good as she could be,

during a party at the Nielsen's house, where she was one of the almost-unwanted guests.

Right now, Aleksander was talking to Torben Wöller, who had one of his eyes bandaged.

Later she would ask Aleksander, if he knew what happened to him...

A woman walked by her, which she recognized as Hannah Kahnwald.

“Regina?” she asked.

“Hello,” Regina tried her best to smile, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

“That's a surprise. How are you?”

Regina was not sure, why Hannah was even talking to her.

Katharina and her had been best friends since childhood.

Regina only had briefly talked to her during their sons childhood, when it came to play-dates.

Jonas. Barosz had told her, that he currently was spending the summer in France.

“Is Michael here, too?” she asked, to avoid answering Hannah's question.

“No, he's at home. He's not one for partying.”

“Aha,” Regina sipped at her drink.

Hannah smiled weakly at her, but her eyes moved around, as if she was searching for an excuse to leave the conversation.

' _Please_ leave me alone,' Regina pleaded in her thoughts.

“Oh look, there is Ulla over there – I haven't seen her in ages!”

As Hannah went away, Regina sighed with relief and looked around the room.

She startled as she saw Jana Nielsen, who was standing a few steps away, right in front of her.

The eyes of the elderly woman were fixated on her, a despising, angry look on her face.

Regina couldn't move. As if she was caught in her nightmare again.

'I am not her. I am not my mother!' Regina wanted to scream.

'Stop judging me for something I had nothing to do with.'

_It's not my fault. I am not Claudia. I didn't do anything._

Then Aleksander blocked her view and the curse was broken.

“You look very pale,” he told her, his eyes worried.

“Can we go outside for a moment?”

He nodded, took her hand and guided her through the crowded living room.

“What happened?” he asked, as they went into the night.

“I just saw Jana,” she said and looked rushedly over her shoulder, while they both went deeper into the garden.

“It was like she poured icy water over me. I stopped breathing for a moment,” she shook her head.

“Katharina once said, that I am so fake, that it makes her sick.

If her mother-in-law is looking at me like that again, I swear I'm gonna puke all over–“ she talked herself into a rage, her eyes filled with tears.

“Hey,” Aleksander hugged her tight.

“Don't let them get under your skin like this,” he whispered in her ear and caressed her neck.

“You're stronger than you think,” he felt how she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

For once in her life, Regina was grateful for the darkness of the night, which surrounded them and shield them away from curious looks.

Aleksander waited until she caught her breath again.

“Take your time.”

The rain had cleared up the air, which filled up her lungs and alleviated the pain.

Her bare ankles where touched by the damp grass. She shivered, but Aleksander's arms kept her warm.

They stayed like this, her face against his neck, she felt him caressing her shoulders and lower back.

“Everything is alright,” he repeated in his low, calming voice.

The sound of music wafted softly into the garden from the living room.

She immediately recognized Elton John's _I'm still standing._

“Remember this?” he asked.

“Of course,” she lifted her head and smiled at him.

“How very fitting.”

He stepped back, took her hand in his and led her into a turn.

She giggled.

They stayed close together and swayed slowly back and forth.

Aleksander hummed along the melody and she was about to kiss him, as she looked over his shoulder and

– she blinked. Was the night fooling her?

Her eyes caught sight of Ulrich and... Hannah.

She witnessed how Katharina came over to them and poured a drink in his face.

She winced at Ulrich's loud scream and Aleksander turned around.

“Now it's getting interesting,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this makes me dizzy & reading your comments is so absolutly uplifting!  
> I appreciate all your words & kudos! thanks. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning, good night  
> \- by the time I'm uploading this, it's 2 am :)  
> enjoy & I hope you have a good day <3

> _But you have to be so mean_
> 
> _You're such a drama queen_
> 
> \- Birdy, _Heart of Gold_

Aleksander approached the dispute, which was happening in front of them.

Katharina and Ulrich threw curses at each other, while Hannah just stood there watching them unmoved.

Regina reached for his arm, “What do you think you're doing?”

He looked at her, his eyebrows raised, "I'm gonna stop them, from doing something stupid _again_."

Regina shook her head uncomprehendingly at him.

Definitely not would she intervene there.

“Let them scream,” she said.

She really didn't care, if _they_ got attention and themselves into trouble.

Aleksander and her shouldn't be witness to this, in the first place.

It was not the moment to behave like a hero or to get involved in _more_ Nielsen's related drama.

“Think about _Martha_ ,” he said. Immediately she let go of his arm.

Ugh – this wasn't fair!

She wanted to protest, but she knew he was right.

“I can't stand you, right now,” she murmured, but followed him right to the love-triangle.

Katharina pushed Ulrich hard in the chest.

To Regina, she resembled the teenage Katharina Albers very much in this moment.

It reminded her of how she got in conflict with the anger of this girl,

whose mother also never told her daughter, she loved her.

The air around them, felt as if there was electricity in it.

No one of the other guest had become aware of the tumult, yet.

The music was loud and it was only them onto the terrace.

Aleksander said something, Regina didn't understood, but he got their attention.

“Screw off!” Katharina screamed at him, “It's none of your damn business!”

Regina rolled her eyes. They were _damn_ grown-ups for god's sake.

Had Katharina nothing better to say? Also was she _drunk_?

She continued to insult Ulrich and didn't bother calming her voice down. The music stopped.

Aleksander got between the couple.

“Hey,” he said in a calm, convincing voice, “Don't make yourselves unhappy.”

He gestured in the direction of the house, “Your children are right in there.”

Katharinas posture slumped.

Regina couldn't tell, when her own legs had started to move towards the woman,

but as she realized that Katharina was crying, she already had hold of her arm.

“I hate you!” Katharina turned into Hannahs direction, “You always ruin anything!”

She sobbed and tried to free herself from Regina's firm grip, but Regina pushed her into the living room as fast as she could.

Along curious side-glances of the other guests, Regina dragged Katharina out into the hall and up the staircase.

She searched for a room where she could take her - away from all the trouble.

Hannah followed them. “Katharina! I'm so-”

“Shut up!” Katharina hissed,

“Let go of me, Tiedemann!”

Regina shook her head and discovered a bathroom.

“It just keeps getting _better_!” she said aloud, but more to herself and pushed the woman inside.

She turned around to close the door, but Hannah got her foot in between.

“Mind your own business, Regina! You with your marriage jackpot and a husband, who loves you so fucking –”

“Are you trying to insult me?” Regina interrupted her impatiently.

"I envy you, you spoiled brat,” Hannah said.

Regina heard how Katharina retched behind her. _Awesome._

“Be happy with Aleksander and be grateful, that he has only eyes for you.

Now move. I have to speak with Katharina,” she leaned against the door frame,

her voice exhausted and her eyes had a hard time focusing on Regina's face.

How did they all got so drunk _this fast?_

“I don't think now is the right time,” Regina said, raising her voice, over the sound of Katharina vomiting.

“By the way, aren't you cheating on your husband, too? Just asking – questioning your moral standards, you know.”

and with that, she closed the door vehemently and locked it.

She heard Hannah banging her fist against the wood in frustration, but she ignored it.

Regina opened her bun and took the hair tie and went over to the host, who still threw up.

She tied up Katharina's blonde hair.

Unsure about what she could do, so she just decided to rub Katharina's back, until she sat herself up.

She flushed the toilet and shook off Regina's hands.

Her make-up was smeared, she looked very lost and tired.

For the first time in her life, Regina pitied the woman, who had made hell out of her teenager years.

She turned to the cabinet and took a cup, which was filled with toothbrushes and tossed them into the sink.

She rinsed the cup twice, then poured cold water into it. She bent down, “Drink up,” she handed her the cup.

“Please,” she added in a much more friendly tone,

Katharina drank it and Regina sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“He kissed her,” Katharina said into the silence. “How long has this been going on between the two?” she asked and stared into space.

'Since school – like _always_ ', but Regina wouldn't dare to tell her that.

She was not the right person and actually this truly was none of her business.

She sighed and looked around the bathroom. 'How did I even got here?' she thought.

“Why did you do that?” Ulrich asked Aleksander.

“Wouldn't it be much more fun, watching the two of us embarrassing ourselves in public?”

Aleksander shrugged his shoulders and took a cigarette from the package Ulrich offered to him.

Normally, he wouldn't smoke. It was a habit from another life.

_Boris_ had smoked since his teenage years.

Aleksander didn't.

But for now, it seemed somehow fitting to accept the gesture.

“Thanks. Yeah, perhaps. Quite a show,” Aleksander replied, while Ulrich handed over his lighter.

“I thought, it might could be an easy way, to pay back what I owe you,” he inhaled the smoke and leaned against the house wall.

He watched the white cloud flew along with his breath. creating a temporary piece of art in the clear air of the night.

Aleksander's whole attitude, the look on his face - suddlenly reminded Ulrich,

who the director of the power plant once had been, when they first had met.

A young, mysterious man with blood on his shirt, a gun in his hands.

“Owe me?” Ulrich asked, his whole face drawn in confusion.

“If it wasn't for you, I would've never met Regina. I hate unprocessed bills. We are even now.”

Ulrich laughed half mockingly, half suspiciously, “Are you serious?”

Aleksander ground the cigarette.

“Never let it get that far, again,” Aleksander told him seriously.

“Next time, we won't be around. Don't forget, it's just because of the _kids_.”

“You think too much of yourself!” Ulrich shouted after him.

Aleksander just waved, without turning back.

“Why are you still here?” Katharina complained.

“Oh, I'm actually having big fun,” Regina replied dryly,

she had started to paint her nails with purple nail polish, she had found in one of the bathroom cabinets.

“You are completely crazy, Tiedemann,” Katharina snapped and sighed. Her hands over her eyes.

Regina blew on her fingers in an attempt to dry the color and looked over to the clock on the wall.

They had been in here for nearly an hour. She wanted to go home.

“Katharina,” Regina asked, the woman only groaned as an answer.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to break your glasses.”

“I'm busy tomorrow, but I can bring them over to you after work, if you'd like to.”

Katharina looked at her, she chuckled,

“I shall return to this matter.”

“You're a big girl, I'm gonna leave now,” Regina got up and stretched herself.

“The colour doesn't suit you,” Katharina said, she got up as well.

She hesitated but then she handed the bottle over to her, “Here, you can have it.”

Regina took the gift and put it into her pocket.

“Don't get your hopes up, Nielsen,” she said and left the bathroom.

Aleksander and her met outside.

“So you shared a cigarette with an adulterer?” Regina asked.

“Just for the purpose of special effects,” he replied.

“I'm gonna write that on your tomb,” she said sternly, but couldn't help herself and grinned at him.

“And you got your nails done in there?” he gestured to her hands.

Regina only shook her painted fingers in front of his face.

“I traded it for one of my hair ties.”

“Wanna leave?” he took her hand.

“Yes, the party's over.”

“I smell like vomit and you of smoke, what will Bartosz think about us?” she asked.

They looked at each other and laughed the whole time till they reached their car.

Later at home, they lied awake in bed, none of them able to find sleep.

“This escalated quickly,” Aleksander said thoughtfully.

“And Kathrina told you, she saw him kissing Hannah?” he tried to wrap his head around the gossip.

Regina moved closer to him,

“About time, that Katharina finally realis– no” she interrupted herself,

“I don't want to be so mean, Katharina was really hurt... I almost felt – no I'm _feeling_ sorry for her...” she admitted.

“I will never get how –” now he stopped himself from speaking.

He had been about to say, that he couldn't understand how men would lie to their wives,

betraying, hurting them. He suddenly felt sick.

Wasn't it the same he did to his wife in the last thirty years?

“I know, that you're hiding something and it's okay,” Regina said.

Aleksander flinched at her words.

For the first time in their entire relationship, he feared to met her gaze, but he still looked into her eyes.

Her expressions appeared to be very relaxed.

“There's a part of you,” Regina continued,

“Which I can't reach. I don't want to. You're not cheating. You never would let me down in this kind of way.

And that's enough for me. Keep your secrets, Aleksander – I have a fair share of my own.” she reached for his shaking hand.

“As long as you're still the only man in whole Winden,

who's not looking hungry at the _Hannah Kahnwalds_ of this world, I don't need to know, what you cannot tell.”

Silence followed her statement and Aleksander looked down at their joined hands.

Their wedding bands, the symbol for a vow of loyalty.

“You are the best thing that have ever happened to me,” he said breathless.

“Same” she replied, smiling and briefly thinking of Martha.

“I love you, so very much,” he told her.

“Aleksander, everything is alright,” she took his face in her hands.

“My marriage jackpot,” she whispered, using Hannah's weirdly description.

He laughed, relief and confusion in his voice, as he replied, “Yes, you are.”

She kissed him, again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading <3  
> I enjoy reading & replying to your comments as much as writing this story - thanks for sharing your thoughts with me.  
> Lots of love!


	5. Chapter 5

> _And it's your pride_
> 
> _That's keeping us still so far apart_
> 
> _But if you give a little, so will I, so will I_
> 
> – Florence + The Machine, _Hiding_

There was still a great deal of uncertainty, when it came to the homepage of the _Waldhotel Winden_.

No matter how much effort Regina put into it, there were bugs or pictures which weren't uploaded

in high resolution, the page was either not loading fast enough or went blank completely,

as soon as she tried to open or scroll down on it.

She hated everything.

Bartosz was no help at all.

One morning he just sent her a link to a video tutorial,

while she was sitting at the table _right in front of him_.

'Thank you very much,' she angrily typed back and left the kitchen.

“Why are you so upset?” he called after his mother.

“Next time you have a question on how to use the washing machine or anything else you struggle with,

I will send you over to youtube as well!” she yelled from the staircase.

She spent the other half of the day in the hotel. 

It amazed her, how her dream became reality in front of her eyes.

A little team worked on the electricity, while she knocked key hangers into the wooden board behind the reception.

She heard steps approaching behind her. She turned around and almost dropped the nails.

Katharina Nielsen stood in front of her desk.

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to break your glasses,” she said jokingly and pointed at Regina's eyes.

“I said  _ after _ work,” Regina answered unimpressed and took them off.

“Here,” Katharina pushed two coffee to go's over to her.

Regina raised her brows. What a _surprise_.

“Come, I'm gonna show you the lounge,” she led the way and Katharina followed her.

“Isn't it wonderful?” Regina asked, not expecting an answer, just feeling deeply satisfied with her work.

“It's beautiful,” Katharina said and had a look at the interior design.

“Thank you,” she replied.

The room was spacious; filled with comfortable couches, chairs and tables,

on one side were a bar and on the other a little stage.

Every piece of furniture was made out of precious dark wood and portraits lined the red pained walls.

“Really, this is impressive,” Katharina nodded approvingly, as they sat down together.

“How did you know I was here?” Regina asked

“It's kinda obvious,” the other woman shrugged her shoulders.

“You do know, that nearly every newspaper in the town and district has featured you and this chunk during the last months?”

“Do you want to see my office? I framed all of them,” Regina grinned mischievously.

Katharina rolled her eyes,

“I asked your son,” she continued. “He told me, I would find you here.”

“Oh, so he's at your house again?” Regina laughed,

“Should we pay rent to you, or money for the food you're feeding him?”

“You can buy him a tent to camp in our garden,” Katharina suggested.

“I'm gonna put it on his gift-list for christmas.”

Both of them smiled and drank from their coffees.

“Regina... I –“ she hesitated and then sighed, “Thank you, for what you did... at the party.”

“I did nothing at all. It was Aleksander,” Regina shook her head, trying to brush aside the topic.

“But it wasn't him, who stayed with me in the bathroom and blocked Hannah, remember?”

“Nevermind.”

“I'm sorry,” Katharina apologized.

Regina took a deep breath.

She didn't know what to say to that.

She still needed to process. There were the nightmares and the scars, all the bad blood between them and their families.

A lot had happened, she still hold a grudge.

And Katharina hadn't said _why_ she was sorry.

Regina only sipped slowly at her cup.

“Martha told me you struggle with your homepage?” Katharina asked, in an attempt to keep their conversation going.

_How very, Martha._

Regina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Nah, I'm not really struggling,” she felt her cheeks getting red.

“I could help you, if you want to,” Katharina smiled friendly.

Regina looked at her curiously “How do you know?”

“I had to rework the school website a few months ago. I'm not an expert but, I guess it's enough.”

“That would be kind,” Regina replied. 

In her thoughts, she thanked Bartosz's girlfriend.  


They agreed upon meeting at an afternoon next week.

Regina wanted to limit their contact a bit, at least for now.

They shouldn't exaggerate. 

Since school Katharina and her hadn't seen each other  _this often_ .

As Regina left the hotel, she noticed how late in the evening it actually was.

It was not every day, Aleksander got home _before_ her.

So this time, he was the one who greeted her in the hall.

He went towards her and took her face in his hands, while she put her arms around him and they kissed.

“So you overcame another obstacle today?” he asked and Regina looked questiongly at him,

“Bartosz told me, Katharina wanted to see you,” Aleksander explained.

“Did you two had one of your _solid_ conversations again?”

He got is fingers under her blouse and tickled her naked skin beneath.

She squealed and squirmed, “Stop,” she laughed and he pulled her to him again, tighten his hold on her.

“Please tell me, what happened,” he said into her hair.

Regina nodded, “It was a very intense ceasefire. She left my glasses untouched and I didn't insult her.

Can you imagine, she even bought me coffee!” she told him, with sparkling eyes.

“Impressive.”

“She was grateful, for what we did at the party. I mean,” she put her hands on his chest,

“You were the brave one, actually. But I guess, I received a share in the profits, by taking care she didn't puke on her clothes.”

"It was _you_ , who acted courageous,” he said. “I know, it's hard, but you're doing so very well. I am proud of you.”

He really had been astonished and awed by his wife,

as she – a few inches smaller than Katharina – had pushed and pulled the woman out of the situation.

Regina blushed at his words, he caressed her cheek tenderly.

“Thank you,” she whispered, almost shyly.

Her heart was beating, after all these years his compliments still got the same effect on her.

No matter, if he appreciated an outfit she wore, the texture of her hair – tamed or tangled –,

admired the features of her body, or if he just told her, that he was relieved she overcame a struggle.

“I love you,” she said and kissed him.

Almost midnight, she waited for their son to come home.

She lied on her bed and scrolled through the drafts of her homepage,

searching for any spelling mistakes and obviously stupid flaws.

She wanted everything to be as neat as possible, before she would let Katharina have a look at it.

“I think, I'll call it a day soon,” Aleksander sighed, as he joined her.

She put her phone down and snuggled up to him.

“Bartosz should be here any minute,” she yawned.

“I will stay awake and wait for him,” he assured her.

He took a book from his bedside table and stroked with his free hand through her hair again.

Her arm wrapped around his waist, with her head on his chest, embraced by his warmth, she calmed down.

She once again thought of her talk with Katharina.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted into a light sleep.

She dreamt about the woods again.

This time she wasn't tied to the tree.

She just stood there and looked around.

She got frighten as the young Katharina approached her.

“I am sorry.” she told Regina.

A loud sound made them both wince.

Regina became wide awake and startled.

“Everything is okay. It's only Bartosz coming home,” Aleksander told her reassuring.

She nodded.

“I'm fine,” she said, “it wasn't a bad dream.”

He looked at her and stroked her messy hair out of her face.

“Good, very good,” he smiled.

“I'll be right back,” she said and kissed his cheek.

On her way to the bathroom, she crossed paths with her son.

“You're still awake?” he asked her.

His mother shook her head, “No, not really.”

She yawned again, “Your father waited for you.”

“You two shouldn't have,” he protested but she ignored that and touched his arm.

“How was it?”

“Cool,” he smiled widely.

“You like her, don't you?”

He put one hand behind his neck and he blushed.

Regina laughed quielty, he resembled Aleksander in so much ways.

“I'm happy for you two,” she told him.

She truly meant it.

“Thanks, Mama.”

“Okay, I'm going to bed. Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too. Night.”

She already brushed her teeth as Bartosz knocked at the half open bathroom door.

“I'm almost done,” she answered.

“No, don't stress – I just wanted to ask you something...”

“Okay, come in”

He leaned against the frame and tilted his head,

“What is it between you and Martha's mom?”

Regina rinsed her mouth with water and looked thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror.

She turned her own cup, in which she kept her toothbrush,

in her hand and looked down at her still purple painted nails.

Then Regina looked at her son's face and smiled.

“If I'm honest, I don't know either.”

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Last chapter, I'm not gonna lie, while typing this little message to you - my awesome readers, I'm shedding a few tears over my keyboard.  
> this experience of writing five chapters in one week was so thrilling & I can't find words to describe how much all your feedback on this means to me...  
> writing it was exciting, but reading what you thought about this, which parts you enjoyed, which made you laugh & foremost sharing your favourite lines with me, was so wholesome & beautiful.  
> I'm grateful for all your shared thoughts.  
> See you on the next stories!  
> Lots of love!


End file.
